


Что день грядущий нам…

by TaiD



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Юмор, первый раз, трабблы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странное дело - все, что предсказывает Трелони Снейпу, сбывается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что день грядущий нам…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What the Seer Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1030) by TheTreacleTart. 



> Бета: algine
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

***

– Смерть близко, Северус.

Снейп скривился и потер виски, раздумывая, не пережать ли себе сонную артерию, чтобы никогда больше не слышать этот противный голос.

– Ну и как я умру на этот раз, Сибилл?

– На тебя нападут зомби, – четко произнесла она.

– Прекрасно, – ответил он, растягивая слова, – значит, мне предстоит путешествие по Восточной Африке…

Сибилл Трелони мягко улыбнулась, жалостливо глядя на Снейпа через толстые линзы огромных очков.

– Ты смеешься над тем, чего не понимаешь.

– Может, оттого смеюсь, что ты слишком часто стращаешь дурацкими предсказаниями?

– Просто запомни мои слова, Северус: смерть близко.

– Послушай, Сибилл, за один только прошлый месяц ты предсказала, что меня разорвут на части лесные жители, потом – что Хагрид сделает из меня котлету и, в довершение всего, что бладжер поразит меня в самом неожиданном месте. Уж прости, но у меня есть все основания сомневаться в твоих способностях. А теперь, если не возражаешь, я пойду и займусь чем-нибудь более полезным, чем болтовня с тобой.

– Конечно, иди, тебя ждут проштрафившиеся студенты... но будь осторожен, Северус - сегодня Лонгботтом особенно неловок.

Предсказательница перебросила свой шарф через плечо, задев им нос Снейпа и, обогнув зельевара, удалилась, оставляя за собой шлейф сладкого и резкого аромата. Снейп чертыхнулся ей вслед и направился в подземелья, где несчастные ученики ждали своей участи. Радость, которую он обычно испытывал, предвкушая вечер моральных пыток над студентами, была несколько подпорчена неприятным осадком, оставшимся от слов Трелони. Но, в конце концов, все знают, что он любитель назначать студентам отработки, и Лонгботтом получал у него взысканий больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Так что напутственные слова Трелони были обычной шарлатанской уловкой.

Через несколько часов Снейп, сидя в своей комнате, бережно нянчил обожженную руку и заглушал боль двойной порцией скотча. Он вспоминал слова предсказательницы. Хм… конечно, Лонгботтом был вечным растяпой и постоянно все портил. Конечно, Сибилл совершенно случайно ляпнула, что гриффиндорец напортачит именно сегодня. Но все-таки, что ни говори, до сегодняшнего дня зелья Лонгботтома не были настолько… членовредительскими.

Снейп задумчиво покачал головой. А ведь это просто Сибилл - _звон колокольчиков отгоняет демонов, потому что они боятся громкого шума_ –Трелони.

Сибилл – _Злые духи не смогут пробраться через начерченный мелом круг_ – Трелони

Сибилл –

_Птица, залетевшая в дом, _–_ предвестница смерти. _

_Если зеркало разбивается – это к покойнику. _

_Белая моль в доме – скоро кто-то умрет. _

_Уронить зонтик на пол – к близкой смерти._

_Дерганье левого века – ты предчувствуешь смерть._

_Смерть. Покойник. Фатальность. Уничтожение. Агония. Мучительная смерть. Смерть повсюду…_

– Трелони

Снейп устало откинулся на спинку кресла и отругал себя за то, что принимает всерьез слова этой прохиндейки. Он бы и бровь изогнул скептически, но они тоже были обожжены едким зельем Лонгботтома.

Ровно через неделю Северус сидел в больничном крыле, придерживая пузырь со льдом в области паха. Помфри, хлопотавшая над профессором, хихикала и притворно ужасалась опасностям Квиддича, а Северус  молча обдумывал, не пришло ли время ему пересмотреть свои взгляды относительно предсказаний.

Потому что это проклятая неделя началась с похода в Запретный лес для пополнения запасов трав и там, в лесу, на него напали чрезвычайно возбужденные кикиморы, которые в попытке добраться до тела Снейпа, рвали на нем одежду буквально в клочки.

В среду, этот идиот Хагрид чуть не раздавил его, когда неожиданно споткнулся и, не удержавшись на ногах, с размаху шлепнулся на Мастера Зелий. К пущему унижению зельевара, этот чурбан стал громко хохотать, а его отнюдь не интеллектуальные вопли типа «Ох!..», «Ух ты!..» и «Ой, мамочка!» – веселили всю школу, в полном составе присутствовавшую на ужине.

И, в конце концов, сегодня этот бладжер, каким-то чудом залетевший в окно… а Снейп, между прочим, был в это время в библиотеке!

Снейп сердито отшвырнул от себя пузырь со льдом, и собрался было вернуться в подземелья, к камину и двойному скотчу, но тут в палату зашел директор школы.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Северус? – спросил он, сочувственно улыбаясь.

– Замечательно себя чувствую, – прорычал Снейп, – ничто так не бодрит по утрам, как хороший удар по яйцам! Пожалуй,  попрошу Филча время от времени поддавать мне коленом в пах.

Глаза Альбуса Дамблдора весело блеснули за стеклами очков.

– Вижу, ты не упал духом после этой напряженной недели.

Снейп одарил директора таким яростным взглядом, что мог бы подпалить им целый Хаффлпафф вместе с оранжереями.

– Да уж, неделька та еще.

– Тогда может тебе отдохнуть некоторое время вдали от Хогвартса… в Танзании, например?.. До Ордена дошли слухи, будто там, в некоторых поселениях, появились Пожиратели Смерти и пытаются привлечь волшебных существ, вроде зомби, на сторону Темного Лорда, чтобы использовать их способности в будущей войне. Я буду рад, если ты согласишься проверить эти слухи и…

– Танзания. Это… это в Восточной Африке?.. – спросил Северус и нервно сглотнул.

– Да, именно в Восточной Африке.

– Зомби, говорите... – Снейп почувствовал, что его волосы встают дыбом.

– Да, точно так.

– Восточная Африка и… зомби… – у зельевара подкосились ноги.

– Северус, с тобой все в порядке?..

Дамблдору пришлось подождать, пока Снейп снова обретет дар речи.

 

***

Из больничного крыла Снейп направился прямиком в Северную Башню.

– Сибилл!.. – нетерпеливо закричал он, стоя под апартаментами предсказательницы, – Сибилл! Открой немедленно!

Она неторопливо выплыла из своего кабинета и спустилась к  нему по спиральной лестнице. На ней был ажурный пеньюар, его прозрачная ткань ничего не скрывала, а декольте было чрезвычайно низким.

– Ты звал меня, Северус?

– Сибилл… – он попытался изобразить улыбку, но вместо этого вышла какая-то жуткая гримаса, – Сибилл, я хочу спросить тебя… эээ… не было ли у тебя… в последнее время… каких-нибудь новых видений…ну, насчет меня?

Ее губы изогнулись в лукавой улыбке.

– Я предвидела, что ты придешь ко мне. Я знала это с самого утра.

– Значит… ты что-то?..

– Ты взволнован, – она прищурилась и посмотрела  на Снейпа сквозь ресницы. – Позволь мне угостить тебя успокаивающим чаем.

Она направилась наверх, в свои комнаты, и Снейпу ничего не оставалось, как молча следовать за ней.

Ее комнаты были именно такими, как он и представлял себе. Весь пол был завален разноцветными пуфиками и подушками, а с потолка свисала прозрачная вуаль, странно напоминавшая паучью сеть. Из развешанных повсюду ладанок курились тонкие струйки дыма с запахом пачули и мускатного ореха.

– Сибилл, – бурчал Снейп, пробираясь через складки вуали, которая свисала отовсюду и мешала идти. Ароматы благовоний дурманили голову и расслабляли. - Сибилл... я не хочу чая. Я… я … ты уверена насчет этих зомби?

– Я знаю только, что предсказывают древние карты, и уверена только в том, что говорят небесные светила...

– Да-да, прекрасно, очень поэтично и все такое… но что насчет зомби?

– Я рассказала тебе все, что я знаю.

Снейп споткнулся об очередной пуфик и рухнул на подушки. Сибилл подошла к нему и опустилась на колени.

– Ты испуган, Северус, и я понимаю тебя. Люди не способны понять будущего, это тяжелое бремя – знать то, что будет и жить с этим знанием. Позволь мне облегчить твои мучения. Позволь прогнать твои страхи хоть на какое-то время.

Он нахмурился:

– Ты знаешь заклинание, которое прогоняет страхи?

– Не заклинание, – рассмеялась она, – я знаю другой способ, очень действенный.

– Что-нибудь волшебное?

– Волшебное?.. Да, пожалуй, это будет волшебный опыт! – ответила она, хихикая.

– Ну и что это?

– Секс, Северус, – произнесла она томно, – я имею в виду секс.

– Секс?! – закричал Снейп, округлив глаза. – С тобой?!

Она с достоинством передернула плечами, и легкая ткань пеньюара плавно сползла с них, обнажая грудь.

– Я думаю, что ты найдешь мои способности в этой области… исключительными, – усмехнулась она.

– Э-э-э… ладно… секс. Я не… я никогда… ни с кем…

– Никогда не занимался сексом?

Снейп покраснел.

– Это… занятие… отнимает слишком много сил. Надо трогать другого человека… пачкаться чужими жидкостями… все это довольно грязно и… липко… – его передернуло, – крики, вопли, искаженные страстью лица… как-то несолидно это все.

– Так ты девственник?

– О, ну ладно, давай, издевайся надо мной, – буркнул он сердито, закрыв лицо руками, – только этого мне и не хватало для счастья. Я – Пожиратель смерти, злобный учитель и девственник. Полный набор. Я не хочу помирать девственником!

– Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, Северус.

_Одна минута и тридцать семь секунд спустя._

– Хм… вот и все.

– Нет, не все. Надо, чтобы произошло проникновение одного тела в другое, тогда это считается полноценным сексом. Но начало положено. И твое, хм, оборудование меня, признаться, впечатлило.

– Тогда повторим?..

_Двадцать минут спустя._

– Это было… что-то с чем-то!

– Да, получилось намного лучше. Но я четко предвижу в твоем ближайшем будущем долгие тренировки.

_Два часа спустя._

– Я понятия не имел, от чего отказываюсь!

– Ты очень способный ученик, Северус. Но мне кажется, в следующий раз тебе не надо так громко кричать «Ремус!».

– Я…эээ… ну… ладно, может, продолжим обучение? Я уже отдохнул.

_Два дня спустя._

– Северус, а разве на этой неделе тебе не нужно преподавать Зелья?..

***

Альбус Дамблдор стоял перед преподавательским составом, теребя пальцами свою длинную бороду:

– Профессор Снейп взял короткий отпуск, чтобы выполнить кое-какое мое поручение, но я надеюсь, что он вернется через месяц. А пока Зелья будет преподавать всем вам известный Уильям Уизли.

Билл улыбнулся профессорам, которые казались вполне довольными такой заменой.

После собрания Билл шел в свои комнаты и в коридоре перед Северной Башней наткнулся на Сибилл Трелони, которая окинула его с ног до головы весьма заинтересованным взглядом.

– Я разложила на вас карты, юный Уильям, и стала опасаться за вашу жизнь…

– О! А что показали карты? – спросил Билл, скептически хмыкнув.

– Уильям… боюсь, смерть близко…


End file.
